


30 day OTP challage

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: a 30 day OTP challage of my favorite ship Jay x Stephen





	1. Holding Hands

It was a quiet evening at home, Jay is still out at work, Stephen is making dinner. As dinner start getting done Jay still hasn’t come home.

Stephen starts placing the food on the table and then sits down. As time passes the food was getting cold, so Stephen decided to start eating. He end up looking at the clock. “Where is he?”

As time went on Stephen still sat at the table waiting for Jay. he ended up falling asleep.

When Jay finally come home, he found the cold food on the table along with Stephen. He smiles at this before grabbing the food to put it in the microwave. As he warms up the food, he goes over to Stephen and shook him awake.

“Welcome home,” Stephen says when he wakes up knowing that it’s Jay.

“Hello Handsome,” Jay says as the microwave singles that the food is done. He walks over and grabs the food out of the microwave. He starts eating. “It’s delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Stephen says before grabbing a hold of Jay’s hand. “What took you so long?”

“I’m sorry, I got stuck at work,” Jay says before holding Stephen’s hand up to give it a kiss. “Can you forgive me?”

Stephen smiles. “There nothing to forgive.”

After Jay finishes he pulls Stephen up via the hand he’s still holding. “Let’s go to bed.”

As they walk towards their bedroom they never once let the other’s hand go. Once they get to the bedroom, Jay once the door and Stephen closes the door.

Jay was about to let Stephen’s hand go so he can get his pajamas on, but Stephen just tightens his grip on Jay’s hand.

“Can we go to sleep like this?” Stephen asks not wanting to let Jay’s hand go.

Jay just smiles and kisses Stephen’s forehead. “Of course we can.”

Both Jay and Stephen fall asleep on the bed stilling holding hands.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

As morning hits Jay starts to wake up, to be granted to see Stephen holding onto him in his sleep.

Jay smiles at him, but trying to move out of Stephen’s grip. As he moved Stephen’s grip tightened.

“Stephen please let go,” Jay says as he pokes at Stephen’s head.

“No,” Stephen says still sleepy. “Can we please just stay like this more a bit longer, please.”

Jay sighs and smiles. “Fine, but not too long.” Jay lays back and pulls Stephen into an embrace.

Stephen buries his head into Jay’s chest. Jay holds Stephen close to him.


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

As the day went on Jay and Stephen joined Daniel, Housh, and Jo for a game of Dungeons and Dragons. And just as Ben said they were terrible.

“How the hell do you play this?” Stephen asks still having a hard time.

“This is harder than we initially thought,” Housh pointed out.

“We can get thou, I know we can,” Daniel says.

Jo hits the table with his head in defeat.

Jay justs grabs Stephen’s hand.


	4. On a Date

Jay gets ready as Stephen is still in the shower.

“Come on we’ll won’t get there before it closes,” Jay says towards the bathroom.

“Give me a second,” Stephen says as the shower is turned off.

After a minute Stephen is out already to go.

“Great, let’s go now,” Jay says as he grabs Stephen’s hand and they leave the house.

They walk to a coffee shop and go in to order.

Jay order first and without even asking gets Stepehn’s order right.

“I think we hang out too much,” Stephen says after they sat down at a table.

Jay laughs. “Isn’t that a good thing, we are dating.”

Stephen laughs. “Yeah, I’m just messing with you.”

They laugh again as a waitress comes to give them their food and drinks.

They continue to laugh, eat, and talk, intel.

Jay drops his napkin. “Sorry, Stephen will you get that for me?”

“Of course,” Stephen says bending over to grab the napkin as Jay place something under Stephen’s plate.

Stephen comes back up with the napkin and hands it to Jay. “Thank you, Sweetpea.”

“I told you not to call me that, but you’re welcome,” Stephen says.

Jay smiles at Stephen, after they finished their food the waitress came back to take away the plates. 

Then Stephen notice the thing Jay placed underneath his plate. “What’s this?” he asks as he picks it up, when he saw what it was he gasped. It was an engagement ring.

Jay stands up to take the ring out of Stephen’s hold., then he goes onto a knee. “Stephen these past years have been the best of my life. I love spending time with you and I love you. That’s why I couldn’t wait to ask you… will you marry me?”

Stephen is shocked but nods quickly. “Yes. Yes I will marry you.”

Jay puts the ring onto Stephen’s finger and kisses him, and the entire shop starts applauding at them.


	5. Kissing

Back home their sitting in their bed, Jay on his laptop and Stephen still looking at the ring.

Stephen then moves closer to Jay to kiss him on the cheek.

“I love you,” Stephen says putting his head on Jay’s shoulder.

Jay moves to kiss Stephen on the head. “I love you too.”

Stephen then closes the laptop and moves it so he can sit on Jay’s lap facing him.

Jay just grabs Stephen’s hips and kisses him on the lips.

Stephen kisses back moving his arms around Jay’s neck. When they pull apart, Jay lays Stephen down on the bed. “Let’s get to bed,” he says before kissing Stephen on the forehead.

“Good night,” Stephen says.

“Good night,” Jay says back.


	6. Wearing Eachothers' Clothes

When Jay woke up, he noticed Stephen wasn’t there, so he got up to get his green hoodie on, but it was gone.

“Stephen,” Jay says already knowing Stephen took his hoodie, so he grab Stephen’s pink DanPlan shirt and puts it on before walking out.

“Good morning,” Stephen says without turning around, and he was wearing Jay’s hoodie.

“Morning Hoodie Snatcher,” Jay says as he walks into the kitchen towards Stephen.

“Well you’re wearing my shirt, so we’re even right,” Stephen says as he turns around to point out that Jay’s wearing his shirt.

Jay gets annoyed and walks up to Stephen and wraps his arms around Stephen’s waist. “Stop taking my hoodie.”

“Fine.”


	7. Cosplaying

“No, I’m not coming out,” Stephen says still inside the room.

“Please,” Jay says.

Jay is in a prince costume. 

“Come on Stephen, please come out,” Jay says putting his hand to the door.

“No. I look like an idiot,” Stephen says in a whining voice. “Can I please change out of it.”

“No, you promised you would let me see you,” Jay says before the door opens revealing Stephen in a princess costume.

“Can I change now?” Stephen.

Jay pins Stephen to the bed. “How about instead, you be Sleeping Beauty, and I’ll be Prince Philip.”

Stephen laughs, before Jay kisses him on the lips.


	8. Shopping

Jay and Stephen is at the store getting some snacks for their hang out with the others.

Jay was grabbing spicy snacks, while Stephen was grabbing the sweets.

“Stephen are you sure we should get that much sweets?” Jay asks as he sees how much sweets are in the basket.

“Yes, if we’re going to be hanging out we need sweets,” Stephen says as he places one more sweet in there.

“I think that’s enough,” Jay says as he grabs the other sweet in Stephen’s hand and places it down back where Stephen got it.

“But, Jay” Stephen says with a pouty face.

“No buts, we need to get going,” Jay says before kissing Stephen’s cheek. “Let’s go.”

Stephen nods before they go to check out.


	9. Hanging out with Friends

When Dan, Housh, and Jo got there the board games were out and ready.

“Okay, what are we going to play first,” Housh says looking at the board games.

“Life,” Dan suggests.

“You need a life Dan,” Stephen says walking out with the sweets.

“Wow thanks” Dan says.

Everyone starts laughing at that before Jay walks in. “Let’s just pick out a game.”

“But of course. How about Candy Land,” Jo suggests.

“Why not, it’s not like we’re going to agree on something,” Jay says putting his arm around Stephen’s waist.

“Then let’s do this,” Dan says before everyone sits down.


	10. With Animal Ears

The next day. 

“Jay, please you promise,” Stephen says as he grabs Jay as he wears Minnie Mouse ears he got from disneyland.

“Fine, if it will make you happy,” Jay says before putting on the Mickey Mouse ears.

Stephen smiles as he grabs Jay’s face to kiss him.

Jay grabs Stephen’s waist wanting to pull him closer.

They just hug each other as the ears stayed on their heads.

“Can we take them off now?” Jay asks.

“No,” Stephen says. “Not yet.”


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

As Stephen waits for Jay he’s wearing his unicorn kigurumi while eating popcorn.

As soon as the popcorn was gone, Stephen gets up to make some more only to see Jay in the kitchen without his snake kigurumi on.

“Jay what’s going on? Why aren’t you in the kigurumi that I bought for you?” Stephen asks walking up to Jay.

“I feel stupid in it. Do I have to wear it?” Jay asks turning around to Stephen.

“Yes, for today then you don’t have to wear it again,” Stephen says grabbing Jay’s hands.

“Promise?” Jay asks.

“Promise,” Stephen says before Jay leaves and Stephen puts more popcorn in the microwave.

Once the popcorn is done, Stephen puts it in the bowl and goes back to the living room to see Jay in the snake kigurumi.

Stephen smiles and walks over to him. “Thank you.”

“Anything to make you happy,” Jay says before kissing him.


	12. Making Out

As Stephen walks up from the couch, Jay places down breakfast.

“Eggs and bacon?” Stephen asks.

“Yeah,” Jay says.

Stephen starts sniffing. “No burning.”

“Yep,” Jay says.

Stephen smiles before taking a bit of the eggs. “They even taste good.”

“I’m getting better,” Jay says as he sits down next to Stephen and takes one of the bacon.

Stephen smiles and kisses Jay.

Jay places the plate back down before pinning Stephen to the couch.

Stephen wraps his arms around Jay’s neck as Jay start to move his lips.

Jay grabs Stephen’s legs and lifts them up, causing Stephen to moan.

Jay breaks away. “Safe that for another time, love.”

Stephen laughs before going back to his breakfast.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

Jay brought Stephen some chocolate ice cream and himself orange ice cream.

They ate their ice cream peacefully intel Stephen’s dropped.

“No,” Stephen says as he looks down on it.

“We can share mine,” Jay says.

Stephen smiles and hugs Jay tightly.

Jay hugs back and kisses him before letting Stephen lick the ice cream.


	14. Genderswapped

As Stephen wakes up something feels off. As he gets up he feels long hair hit him in the face.

“What,” he says before going over to the mirror to see he’s a girl.

He runs out to see Jay is now a girl to, but doesn’t seem fazed.

Stephen calms down and just sits down.


	15. In different clothing style

As morning set in Stephen woke up to see Jay dressed like a stoic person.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Stephen asks as he looks at Jay.

“I thought of wearing something new,” Jay says before handing Stephen some dark lolic clothes. “Please.” 

Stephen before snatching the clothes from him. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Stephen comes back out again wearing the clothes.

“You look so good,” Jay says taking a picture.

Stephen blushes. “I take it back, I hate you.”


	16. During their morning ritual

Jay wakes up with Stephen walking back in with a knife with blood on it.

“So how’s Housh,” Jay asks getting up out of bed.

“He’s doing great actually,” Stephen says putting the knife down and then walking to the kitchen.

Jay got up and got dressed to walk out and smell what Stephen’s cooking.

“Pancakes,” Jay says.

“What you got something against my pancakes,” Stephen says turning around to face Jay.

“No, they’re delicious,” Jay says before they both laugh.


	17. Spooning

After a hard working day Stephen is just laying down on the couch watching TV intel he heard the door open.

“Welcome home,” Stephen says as Jay walks over to the couch and hopes on behind Stephen only to hug him and put his face in his neck. “Bad day?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jay says tighten his hold on Stephen.

“What do you want to watch?” Stephen asks grabbing the remote.

“You continue watch I’m going to fall asleep,” Jay says as he relaxes into a sleep state.

Stephen smiles as he continues to watch.


	18. Doing something together

The darkness set on the day and Stephen and Jay weren’t falling asleep. In fact, they were outside.

Some guy was trying to get home, but didn’t make it.

A knife flew into his back and then the same knife stab him 34 times and then he drop dead.

“Is he actually dead?” Jay asks wanting to make sure.

“Only one way to find out,” Stephen says stabbing the guy again and not hearing a sound besides the sound of the knife going back into the guy. “Yeah, he’s dead.”

“Let get out of here,” Jay says before they run laughing.


	19. In formal wear

The next day.

“This is perfect,” Jay says walking home from the store picking out both his and Stephen’s suits for the wedding.

When home Stephen and Jay put them on to see how they fit.

Both of them. “They’re perfect.”


	20. Dancing

Beauty and the beast play, as Jay reaches for Stephen’s hand.

Stephen takes his hand as they go closer together.

They dance to the music as they hold each other.


	21. Cooking/Baking

As Stephen makes dinner, Jay walks in and goes to him.

“Need any help?” Jay asks as he grabs a knife to help cut the meat.

“Yes, go right ahead,” Stephen says cutting up the vegetables.

They happily smile and cook together.


	22. In Battle side-by-side

Lasers come out of everywhere as Jay and Stephen dodge and try to shoot themselves.

“I can’t get anyone,” Stephen says trying to get out of his hiding spot, but no anvil.

“If I don’t get back, I love you,” Jay says before running out and shooting lasers everywhere.

Jay gets shot and lays on the ground as Dan, who shot him, runs away.

“Jay,” Stephen yells running towards him. “You idiot.”

“Avenge me,” Jay says as he pushes Stephen towards where Dan ran off to.

Stephen gets up and runs to get Dan out.


	23. Arguing

Jay stomped into the apartment with Stephen right behind him.

“Jay I’ve said sorry so many times, what else can I do?” Stephen asks as he tries to grab Jay’s arm.

Jay turns around fast getting Stephen away from his arm. “Else you can actually find it, there is nothing you can do. That ring cost 800 dollars!”

“Look I’m sorry I’ll get it back,” Stephen says trying to get Jay’s hands into his.

Jay pulls his hands away. “When you do, come get me.”

Jay went to their room leaving Stephen in the living room.


	24. Making up afterwards

Jay is laying on his and Stephen’s bed reading a book with the lamp aloming him as night finally come.

He looks at the clock noticing how late it is and he has seen Stephen sense he yelled at him.

“Where is he?” Jay gets off the bed and goes into the living room still not seeing Stephen. “Stephen.” 

The door opens with a wet Stephen, from the rain, standing there.

“Stephen,” Jay says before running up to him to pull him inside and close the door. “What the heck were you doing out there?”

Stephen shows him the ring. “I went back to get it, and I found it.”

Jay hugs Stephen tightly. “You scared me.”

Stephen hugs back. “I’m sorry.”


	25. Gazing into each others' eyes

As the morning comes, Jay wakes up and looks at Stephen, who is still sleeping, as he starts to smile at him.

Stephen slowly wakes up and looks at Jay smiling at him as well.

They looked into each others’ eyes as minutes go by.

“We should get up,” Jay says.

“Yeah,” Stephen says.


	26. Getting Married

Dan runs to the groom’s room as Housh runs to the other groom’s room.

Dan slams open the door. “Jay are you okay?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know if I can go out there,” Jay says freaking out.

Dan goes behind him. “Don’t chicken out now.” He starts pushing Jay to the wedding room. “You wait so much for today, go there right now and marry my best friend.”

After Dan pushing Jay, they are both standing at the altar waiting for Stephen.

“What if he decided not to come, what if he thinks I’m not good enough, what if-” Jay is cut off by Dan elbowing him in the side.

“Stop, you know Stephen loves you and he would never think that,” Dan reassures Jay after putting his hand on his shoulder and smiling.

Then the doors open revealing Stephen walking towards Jay.

Once Stephen is right next to Jay, they smile at each other before it starts.


	27. On one of their birthdays

As Stephen starts waking up, the sent of pancakes and bacon starts to fill his nose. He gets up and walks to the kitchen two see Jay cooking.

Jay turns around showing pancakes with bacon smile and chocolate chip eyes. “Happy Birthday Sweetie.”

Stephen smiles and walks over to Jay to grab the plate. “I love it. Thank you Jay.”

Jay kisses his nose. “You’re welcome. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Stephen, my favorite psychopath


	28. Doing something ridiculous

Stephen walks on the roof trying to get to the chimney intel… 

“Stephen what are you doing?” Jay asks looking up at him.

“Watch,” Stephen says before he tossed a stink bomb into the chimney before jumping into Jay’s arms as it goes off inside the house.

Dan from inside “What is that smell.”

“Go, go, go” Stephen says as Jay starts running.


	29. Doing something sweet

As Jay and Stephen watch a scary movie, Stephen moves close to Jay as Jay puts his arm around Stephen cuddling him into his chest.

“Mmm,” Stephen moans as he moves into Jay’s chest as he starts to fall asleep.

Jay kisses Stephen’s forehead as he allows Stephen to fall asleep on him.


	30. Doing something hot

Stephen moans as Jay moves his fingers out of his hole faster. “Jay please, get inside me.”

Jay smirks before pulling his fingers out and then unbuttoning his pants to pull his member out.

Stephen whines as he waits.

Jay growls before slamming into Stephen making him yelp. “You’re so cute.”

Jay continues to move in and out of Stephen making him moan uncontrollably. “Jay, ahh ahh ahh, so good, so good~”

Jay smiles before kissing Stephen’s neck and touching their foreheads together. “God, I love you.”

“I-I-I l-love you too,” Stephen says before grabbing Jay’s neck and wrapping his legs around Jay’s hips.

“I could go all night, and that’s what I plan on doing,” Jay says before smirking making Stephen cum right there.


End file.
